Siete Días
by emmabook0717
Summary: cuatro chicas,una victima, siete días para remediarlo, aunque tu vida este en peligro.ADAPTACION


**PRÓLOGO**

Dicen que justo antes de morir flashes de toda tu vida pasan ante tus ojos, pero eso no es como me tocó a mí.

Para ser honesta, yo siempre había pensado que en el conjunto del momento-final, el escaneo-mental-de-la-vida, era una cosa que sonaba muy mal. Algunas cosas es mejor olvidarlas, como diría mi madre. Yo con mucho gusto olvidaría a todos los del quinto grado, por ejemplo (los vasos y llaves rosadas de tiempo), y ¿acaso alguien quiere volver a vivir el primer día de la secundaría? Añadiéndole todas esas aburridas vacaciones familiares, las clases de álgebra sin sentido, calambres del período, y los besos malos que apenas se disfrutan la primera vez...

La verdad es que, sin embargo, no me hubiera molestado volver a revivir mis grandes hits: cuando Jacob Black y yo nos juntamos por primera vez en el centro de la pista en el baile de bienvenida, que todo el mundo vio y supo que estábamos juntos, o cuando Rosalie, Alice, Ángela y yo fuimos a beber y tratamos de hacer ángeles de nieve en Mayo, dejando a una persona de nuestro tamaño estampada en el césped de , Ángela; mi dulce fiesta de los dieciséis años, cuando nos pusimos bajo una luz de cien voltios y bailamos en el patio, los momentos en que Rosalie y yo usábamos disfraces de Clara Seuse en Halloween, fuimos perseguidas por la policía y nos reímos tan fuerte que casi vomitamos. Esas eran cosas que quería recordar, que merecían ser recordadas.

Pero, antes de morir, yo no pensé en Jacob, o en algún otro chico. No pensé en las travesuras con mis amigas, o la forma en que la mañana devolvía a las paredes de mi pieza el color lavanda, o en el olor de las azaleas que estaban fuera de mi ventana en julio, una mezcla de miel y canela.

Instantáneamente, pensé en Tania Denali.

Específicamente, recordé en cuarto grado cuando Rosalie anuncio en frente de todo el gimnasio que no iba a tener a Tania en su equipo de voleibol.

—Ella es muy gorda —se burló Rosalie —. Podrían pegarle con los ojos cerrados. —No éramos amigas de Rosalie aún pero, cuando ella dijo las palabras de esa forma, todos se burlaron, y yo me reí con todos los del gimnasio mientras la cara de Tania se tornaba purpura bajo una nube de tormenta.

Eso fue lo que recordé antes de la muerte instantánea, cuando suponía que iba a tener una gran revelación de mi pasado: el olor del barniz y el rechinar de nuestras zapatillas en el brillante piso; la elasticidad de mis pantalones cortos

de poliéster, las risas burlonas en el gran y vacío espacio, no deberían haber más de veinticinco personas en el gimnasio.

Y la cara de Tania.

Lo que pesaba era que no había pensado en eso nunca. Era uno de esos recuerdos que nunca pensé recordar, si entiendes a qué me refiero. No era como si Tania estuviera traumatizada o algo así. Esa era una de las cosas que los chicos les hacen a otros. No era la gran cosa. Siempre va a haber una persona de la que se burlen y una persona siendo burlada. Eso pasa todos los días, en cada escuela, en cada país de América (tal vez en el mundo), según sé. El punto es que debes aprender a estar en el lado de los que se ríen.

Tania no era tan gorda como para empezar con eso (solo tenía el rostro y el estomago de un bebé) y antes de la escuela secundaria ya había perdido tres kilos. Incluso se hizo amiga de Rosalie. Ellas jugaban hockey y se saludaban en los pasillos. Una vez, en nuestro año de más libertad en la escuela, Tania hizo una fiesta, todas acabamos como hermosas borrachas, y reímos y reímos, Tania fue la que más se río, incluso su cara se puso púrpura como aquel día en el gimnasio.

Esa era la cosa que hacía peso número uno.

Incluso pesaba el hecho de que la grasa era un tema del cual todos hablan, como tal vez ocurrió antes que muriese, creo. No recuerdo exactamente cómo ocurrió, excepto que Alice se quejaba que siempre me negaba a llevar el cinturón de seguridad, ella se mantenía en el asiento delantero para desplazarse a través del iPod de Rosalie, a pesar de tener mis privilegios de DJ. Yo estaba tratando de explicar mis _"grandes hits"_, y todas estábamos intentando explicar nuestra teoría de muerte. Rosalie descubrió que se había metido con Jasper, obviamente, y Ángela (quien se quejó de frío, como de costumbre, y amenazó con pedir su derecho de: muerta de neumonía) participó el tiempo suficiente antes de decir que deseaba volver a vivir su primer contacto con Ben Cheney para siempre, lo que no sorprendió a nadie. Rosalie y Alice fumaban, y la lluvia fría entraba por las ventanas rotas. La carretera era estrecha y sinuosa, y a ambos lados de nosotras había oscuridad, el viento despojaba a los árboles de sus ramas, arremetiéndolas de ida y vuelta, parecía que el viento las hacía bailar.

Alice puso "_With or without you_" para empujar fuera a Ángela, tal vez ya estaba harta de sus lloriqueos. Era la canción de Ángela con Ben, que había tocado para ella en septiembre. Ángela la llamó perra y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, se inclino hacia adelante y trato de agarrar el iPod. Rosalie se quejó que alguien le había dado un codazo en el cuello. El cigarrillo se cayó de su boca y aterrizó en sus muslos. Se puso a echar maldiciones y trato de cepillar las cenizas fuera del cojín, mientras Alice y Ángela seguían luchando y yo estaba tratando de hablar con ellas, recordándoles el tiempo en que hacíamos ángeles de nieve en mayo. Los neumáticos se deslizaron un poco en la carretera mojada, el coche estaba lleno de humo de cigarrillo, y el humo iba en ascenso como fantasmas en el aire.

Luego, todo ocurrió como un flash blanco frente el auto. Rosalie gritó algo, palabras que no pude diferenciar, algo así como "siéntense", o "mierda", o "miren". Y de repente, el coche estaba volteado en la carretera y en la negra boca del bosque. Oí un ruido chirriante horrible (metal sobre metal, vidrio rompiéndose un plegado del coche en dos) y olí fuego. Tuve tiempo de preguntarme donde dejó Rosalie su cigarrillo. Entonces, la cara de Tania Denali vino desde el pasado. Oí una risa y un eco del material a mí alrededor, la risa se convirtió en un grito.

Después nada.

La cosa es que no tienes forma de saber. Esto no es como si te despertarás con un mal presentimiento en el estomago. Tú no ves ninguna sombra que no deberías ver. No puedes recordarte avisarle a tus padres que los amas (en mi caso), no puedes recordar decirles adiós.

Si eres como yo, despertaras siete minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos antes que supongas que tu mejor amiga te está levantando. Estás muy ocupada suponiendo cuántas rosas vas obtener en el Día del Cupido para hacer algo más que tomar tu ropa, cepillarte los dientes y jugar a ser Dios dejando tu maquillaje en tu bolso porque puedes maquillarte en el auto.

Si eres como yo, tu último día comenzará algo así.


End file.
